1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to enhanced performance of selected transistors of the integrated circuit by use of an implant.
2. Related Art
Integrated circuits are designed with an expectation of transistor characteristics based on experiments with regard to the anticipated process and modeling of the transistor performance. Sometimes the models are not completely accurate so that the integrated circuit may not perform precisely as predicted or further performance changes may be found to be desirable after having been field tested. This may result in the need for replacing one or more of the masks in the mask set to correct the identified issue because at least some portion of the initial mask set will be unusable.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a technique that allows for changing transistor characteristics to more desired characteristics without requiring replacement of all or some portion of the mask set.